The Princess and the Dragon
by Meiyo12
Summary: Lucy is a princess that wants freedom. Natsu is the dragon prince that wants love and true friends. When both collide, what will happen? Will they fall love? Will obstacles stand in their way? [I don't own the picture]
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a princess from the Fairy Tail kingdom. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. She was loved by all her friends and family. She uses celestial magic. The celestial spirits she owned loves her and she loves them. She had a wonderful life but she did not get a lot of freedom. Her parents, Jude and Layla, were too overprotective of her because they were scared that she might get kidnapped by their enemies. There were rumours that a dragon had taken refuge in the forest. She had been told since she was young that dragon is mindless beasts but did not believe it until she sees it. She went to the forest to see the dragon and to back up her beliefs.


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy POV  
I sneaked out of the castle and went into the forest today. Luckily, I knew the path that connects the castle and forest very well. As I entered the forest, I was marvelled by the beauty of it. I'm so excited for I have never been outside the castle before. I was squealing like a fangirl in my mind. I roamed around the forest for a while until I saw the dragon. "Woah!" I whispered. I was astonished! The dragon had beautiful pink scales, pure white scales under its belly, onyx coloured eyes, big wings, long tail, as high as the castle, sharp horns and teeth add white as snow. What stood out was a scaly scarf tied around the tip of its tail. I tried to get a closer look but I ended up stepping on a twig. The dragon turned to my direction. "Shit" I muttered.

Natsu POV  
As I was sleeping under the sun, I smelled vanilla and flowers. 'There is a person nearby. Oh well. As long as they don't bother me, I don't care." I thought, about to go back to sleep until I heard something snapped.'Ugh' I turned to the direction of the sound to see who was disturbing me and I saw a beautiful young woman standing behind the tree trying to hide. She had shiny golden hair tied into a bun with a few strands framing her face, big brown eyes, sexy figure and was wearing a pink dress with white frills as the design. I heard her say shit. I mentally chuckled. "Why are you here?"I said. "You can talk!" She looked shocked. "Yes, I can so answer the question. Why are you here?" She recomposed herself and said "I wanted to see if the rumours were true. Also, I wanted proof to see if my beliefs are right." "Well, what are your beliefs?" I asked curiously. "My beliefs are that dragons are not despicable but peaceful creatures." She said proudly. "I'm glad you stuck to your beliefs," I said. "Yup," She replied with a smile. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "Can I ask you a few questions about yourself? If you're not too busy." She replied a bit nervously. "Sure. Ask away but come closer. It's weird to talk to you when you are standing so far away." I replied whining a little bit. "Ok". She walked towards me and sat next to me. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." "The name's Natsu Dragneel." I gave her my signature toothy grin and she smiled back. We started to talk about our lives, hobbies, likes, dislikes and secrets. I told her everything except for one secret because I'm afraid she would become scared and disgusted. I don't have a lot of friends because I am the prince of the dragons. They only want to be friends with me for popularity. I only have 6 true friends. They are Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. The whole dragon community lives on Mt. Draco. I made Lucy swear not to tell a soul about everything I said and she said ok. We ended up talking till sundown. We would have continued but she noticed that it was getting dark. She kissed my snout and said "Goodbye. See you tomorrow." I blushed so hard that I swear that my scales turned red. "Yah. See you tomorrow, Luce." I said waving at her. She giggled and ran away. I happily sighed and went to sleep, dreaming about a certain blond.

Lucy POV  
Without getting caught, I reached my room and went to take a shower. After the shower, I dried myself putted on my pyjamas and laid on my bed. I was thinking about Natsu. He seems so kind, childish, fun and interesting. He absolutely does not fit the description that people said about a dragon. I'm glad he's different. 'I can't wait to see him tomorrow' I thought. After that, I fell asleep dreaming about a certain pyro.


	3. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV  
Lucy had been visiting Natsu for 3 months. Her parents were a bit suspicious at first but let it go because Lucy told a reasonable lie. They would always chat play and relax together. They became best friends and trusted each other a lot. What they both did not know was that they have a crush on each other. Today, Natsu is going to tell Lucy his secret.

Natsu POV  
I was pacing around, wondering how to tell Lucy my secret. I started to sweat buckets when I smelled Lucy's scent that was just outside the forest. I tried to think of a plan but failed. 'Fuck this! I'm just going to wing it' I thought. Once she entered the area, I said nervously "Luce, I have so something to show you." "What is it," she asked. "You have to close your eyes first. Only open them when I say so." "Ok," After she closed her eyes, I started to change. My body was growing smaller, claws retracting, head turning into more human-like and my wings, tail and horns shrinking a little bit but still intact. I changed into a human/dragon hybrid. "Lucy, you can open your eyes now," I said. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Lucy POV  
I gasped. What I saw was not a dragon but a hybrid. He looked about 19 years old. He has pink scaled wings and tail, a six pack, spiky pink hair, onyx eyes, a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, a light tan, horns and was only wearing shorts. "Is that you, Natsu?" I asked still in shock. "Yes." He replied, smiling nervously. I snapped out of my shocked state and asked: "How can you transform?" "Well, we, dragon, are born with the ability to transform into human/dragon hybrids," Natsu answered, scratching his cheek. "Amazing," I said in awe. "May I touch your wings?" "Sure." Natsu spread his wings out for me to touch. His scales look so shiny and it is very smooth. I thought it would be rough. "Do you want to go flying, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Sure!" I replied trying to keep my excitement in check. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arm around his neck. I got comfortable on his back and told him I was ready. Natsu gained a goofy grin and shouted, "3,2,1. Blast off!" We soared into the sky. We went flying till sunset. I had a blast and Natsu showed the sunset. It was beautiful. "Thank you" I whispered. I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. He blushed so hard that he looked like a tomato. I giggled at his face with a fondness shining in my eyes.

3rd Person POV  
Natsu flew to the castle and gently landed on one of the balconies. They said their goodbye's and gave each other a loving hug. Both not wanting to let go. They both have one thought running in their minds, 'I think I'm in love!' They eventually let go each other and together said: "See you tomorrow, Natsu/Lucy." They both blushed when they spoke together and said the same thing. Natsu flew back to the forest and Lucy went back to her room. They could not wait to see each other tomorrow but little did they know that a certain person saw them flying around in the sky and the scene on the balcony.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy POV  
As I was about to leave my room to visit Natsu, a maid came in and told me that I am to go to my parent's room immediately. As I was walking to their room, I was wondering what they wanted as they usually left alone. Once I entered their room, I noticed that they looked serious and their eyes showed disappointment and concern. My dad asked, "Where were you yesterday, Lucy?" "In ... the library, dad," I replied with slight hesitation. "Are you sure?" My mum questioned me, suspicions and disbelief oozing out of her. I started to sweat a little bit and thought repeatedly 'Do they know?' I stuttered "I-I a-am s-s-sure." "I see. Then why I see you riding on some creatures and it hugged you when it landed on the balcony?" My father started looking at me with a stern glare. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said putting up a calm facade. They yelled, "Don't lie, Lucy!" I flinched as they never yelled at me before. "Do you know how dangerous it is! What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt!" I glared at my parents with such ferocity that they flinched and I shouted back "You don't know that what you say is true! I loved every second when I went flying! By the way, that creature is the dragon residing the forest. He has been nothing but kind and friendly towards me! I am not a little girl anymore, damn it! I'm 18 and you can't keep me locked up in the castle forever!" I ran out of my parent's room and headed to the forest. I ignored my parents cries to come back for I had enough. I wanted my freedom and not have my parents constantly worry about my well being. The only way to get it is to ask [force ^~^] Natsu to help me.

Layla POV  
My husband and I were wondering why Lucy disobeyed us. We were thinking about how to bring our daughter back to us; until Jude suddenly said "Let's send Team Erza to bring her back to us. Maybe they might be able to talk (knock) some sense into her. They are her friends after all." "Great idea." I stated. Jude immediately sent Team Erza to bring Lucy back to the castle. Team Erza is a group of six mages. They are Erza Scarlet (requip), Gray Fullbuster (ice-make), Levy McGarden (solid script), Lisanna Strauss (take over: animal soul), Mirajaine Strauss (take over: demon soul) and Elfman Strauss (take over: beast soul). 'Sorry Lucy but this is for your own good' I thought.


	5. Epilogue

Natsu POV (still in hybrid form)

As I was sleeping under the moonlight, I smelled vanilla and flowers. 'Better go greet her.' I thought. I got up and was about to ask her what she needed but stopped as I saw the look in her eyes. There were sadness and desperation. I thought I saw a bit of love too but it disappeared quickly and was replaced by the other two emotions. 'Oh well.' I mentally shrugged.

"Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. My parents are gonna prevent me from seeing you and are trying to take away my freedom." She replied. I noticed that her eyes were getting glassy. I immediately took her hand and pulled her into a hug. I rubbed circles around and suggested, "You could come with me to live in my homeland."

"Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble?" She questioned me with curiosity and a hint of sadness.

"Nope! After all, you are my mate."

"What?!"

"I said you are my mate." I then smashed our lips together and we stayed like that for a few seconds before parting our lips.

"I love you," Lucy said with pure love radiating off of her.

"I love you too," I said and we started to make out for a few minutes. Suddenly, I smelled new scents coming towards us, fast. I immediately pulled away from the kiss and placed Lucy behind me in order to protect her. I started to growl once I saw a group of four girls and two guys enter the area.

Lucy POV

I was enjoying the kiss when Natsu all of a sudden pulls away from it and placed me behind him. I was about to question him when I heard him growl. I peeked over his shoulder and saw my friends. I then realised that my parents sent them to bring me back to the castle and possibly slay Natsu!

"Natsu, we need to leave now! Those people over there are my friends and they're going to take me back home." I whispered into his ear. He growled even louder. I was observing them until I heard Erza shouted something.

Team Erza POV

When we entered the area, we heard growling and saw a man with wings, a tail and horns. Once we saw Lucy, who was behind the man, Erza shouted, "Lucy, back away from the creature and come over here immediately! We are here to bring you back home!" Erza then sent her most vicious glare to the creature to intimidate it but it just looked back lazily and angrily. Lucy shouted back, "No way, Erza! I detest the castle. It's like a prison. Also, he is not a creature and I love him!" Except for Levy and Mirajaine, we were all shocked. Nobody was able to stand up to Erza's worst glare and she loves the creature. Mirajaine and Levy were true love radiating from the couple. You had to be so dense not to see the love radiating from them. They both suddenly said, "We want no part of this." which surprised them and the couple. Lucy smiled gratefully to them while Natsu still has his eyes on Erza but gave them a nod. The creature shouted menacingly, "I won't let you take her away from me. I love her! By the way, I'm not a creature. I'm a dragon!" He immediately shouted, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Torrents of fire came out of his mouth, aiming at Erza. She managed to requip into her Fire Empress Armour to protect herself but the flames were too hot for her armour which caused some parts of it to melt. "My armour melted!?" Erza exclaimed. We were all shocked. Nobody managed to melt it before! 'How strong are his flames?' We all thought, looking at him with fear and amazement etched onto our faces. Except for Levy and Mirajaine, we all went defensive as we heard him shouted, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" We saw a huge ball of fire heading towards us. We were about to cast a magic barrier but we too late. It collided with us, giving us some nasty burns and cuts. Before we lost consciousness, we saw Lucy talking to Levy and Mirajaine with the dragon standing behind her. We heard 'bring', 'tie up' and 'dragon' from them. Our eyes started getting hazy and black spots started dancing around our vision. He started walking towards us when we lost consciousness.

Lucy POV

I walked towards Levy and Mirajaine and asked, "So what are you going to do now?"

"We were thinking that we could go with you," Levy replied shyly.

"Why do you want to go with us?" I asked curiously.

"Your father said that if we fail to bring you back, we were to be exiled," Mirajaine replied, looking sad.

"So can we please go with you?" Levy asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Let me ask Natsu," I said, looking unsure. I turned to him and asked hopefully, "Can they please come, Natsu?"

"I don't mind. I like them," He said, smiling softly at me. I smiled back at him and took a look at the burned group.

"What are we going to do about them?" Levy asked.

"Easy. We bring them with us," I stated. Natsu shouted, "No way! Not going to happen!"

"We can't just leave them there!" I shouted back.

"No is my answer. They tried to take you," Natsu calmly said. I pulled the Puppy Eyes of Doom. He sighed and reluctantly said, "Fine but I don't like it one bit." I gave him a quick hug and kiss. Natsu walked towards them and tied their hands behind their backs with rope. 'Where did he get the rope?' I thought.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted, transforming back into a dragon. Lucy smiled brightly and thought, 'I'm finally free!' Lucy, Levy and Mirajaine sat on Natsu's back, holding onto his scales tightly while the tied up group were dumped on his back unceremoniously and tied onto his back.

"Hang on!" Natsu shouted as he took off into the sky. Levy and Mirajaine were screaming in terror while Lucy was having the time of her life.

"To Mt. Draco!" Lucy hollered with a crazy grin plastered onto her face. Natsu roared in delight and they all took off into the skies.

 _In the castle, on the balcony_

Lucy's parents POV

"We will get you back, Lucy. With any means necessary," Jude and Layla said, watching their daughter being taken away by that monstrosity.


End file.
